


Star Spangled

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: frjáls [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Multi, No Asgard/Jotunheim War, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Spanking, Squirting, The Nine Realms, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, recovered Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: “How dare you make those eyes at me all night, then disappear without permission?” The voice is husky, a low rumble that makes Loki’s knees quake.With his semblance of control slipping away rapidly, Loki bites out, “I was waiting for you, Captain.”Thor invites Loki to join him as he journeys toMidgardto check the damage caused by Malekith and to see the friends he had made on his last excursion to the realm. Thor introduces Loki to the Avengers, and he is quickly smitten.It's becoming obvious that he has a thing for big, muscular blondes. If Thor finds he has a thing for long, dark haired men, then there's more fun to go around.





	1. (Mis)conceptions of Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> This has been half written for nearly 3 years, but I've had a spark of inspiration recently. 
> 
> I decided that I wouldn't post another story without having completed it, because, if you've followed my work before, I commonly leave stories unfinished for years. So I'll be uploading the 4 chapters over the next few days!
> 
> Totally unbeta'd, self-indulgent smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

### Midgard

Midgard was for lack of a better word, _odd_ , and certainly not what Loki had been expecting. In all the years it had been forbidden to him, a picture had vividly formed in his mind from the research he had managed to undertake. Though it would seem the other eight realms, where he had scoured their libraries and questioned the so-called experts, have rather outdated information. There are no rolling landscapes of luscious greenery, wild forests and bright blue skies; no strange creatures with scales and sharp teeth roaming the hills freely; no cave dwelling beings that are fascinated by fire and wheels and a lack of personal grooming.

It all seems rather _civilised_.

And _grey_.

He makes his complaints aloud, feeling cheated and disappointed by the monstrous towers of stone and glass and air thick with smog and grime. Thor assures him that the realm is not all like this, those things and places still exist, just not here, not in these _cities_. The cave dwelling Midgardians have evolved to call themselves _humans_ , congregating in large numbers in these monotonous, overcrowded metropolises. Whilst Loki can appreciate that it really is quite impressive for such a young realm to be this advanced, he does feel rather short-changed.

How _boring_.

 

The restrictions placed on Midgard by Odin renders Loki’s seidr redundant when trying to enter the realm, therefore the Bifrost is the only way in or out. It’s another experience Loki never imagined being privy too; a privilege resigned only for Asgard and ally alone. Jotunheim have been at odds with Asgard for an age, making Loki the first Frost Giant to travel this way since the spat between Laufey and Odin that threatened to cause all-out war. The Bifrost was unlike anything he had felt before. It took all his strength to not collapse when he felt solid ground beneath his feet again. Thor’s strong arm around his waist makes him feel silly but it’s the only thing keeping him steady; it’s familiar and makes him feel slightly warm.

The glowing patterns underfoot sizzle to ash, picked up by the gentle breeze and carried off across the park. At least he gets to see a couple of trees and a patch of grass. Thor calls this place Central Park and Loki takes a moment to gain his bearings, stepping away from Thor when he can stand on his own two feet, but stays close all the same. All in all, he’s not that impressed, and Thor laughs at him. Sulking in his disappointment, Thor pulls him close again, unclipping Mjolnir from his belt and spinning it until they’re mid-air travelling across the city.

In a blur, Loki is set down again all too quickly, and Thor pulls him back as he wanders too close to the end, almost falling off the the platform they’re now stood on. The wind is strong as it whips around them from the considerable height. Loki takes a controlled step towards the edge of the platform this time to look across the city below them; from this perspective, the view takes Loki's breath away. At the precipice, his arms lift and his head tilts back with closed eyes, the wind making him feel weightless. Thor watches on with a smile, not too far behind as he’s conscious of the drop if Loki takes a misstep. A warmth spreads through his chest as he watches the bliss visible on Loki’s face. He could get used to this, Thor thinks, but dismisses just as quickly.

 

Out of the blue, the pair are knocked backwards and apart by a sonic gust of air, both Loki and Thor abruptly thrown into defensive mode. The gold glow of seidr sparks at Loki’s fingertips as the skin shifts between blue and pale pink. A being of red and gold hovers above them and Loki knows a threat when he sees one.

"Loki!" Thor bellows from somewhere behind him. He doesn't look back, he daren't take his eye off the mechanical body. Thor shouts again against the roaring gusts of wind, "Loki, stand down."

This time he does look to Thor, who is casually moving to his side with jest on his face. His lack of concern is, in itself, concerning. The strong, but safe, palm on his shoulder has him straightening up, though his muscles are no less tense. His stern glare demands answers as the seidr fizzles to nothing at his fingers, leaving behind the long pale-skinned digits.

Before Thor has time to respond to Loki’s obvious confusion, the suit of armour lands beside them and, to Loki's surprise, the faceplate opens to reveal a man. A smug looking man that Loki knows is going to infuriate him.

“Nice of you to call, Goldilocks, missed you during the last invasion,” he hollers and strides forward. Loki refuses to step back, despite being _cautious_ , he’s hardly intimidated by a mortal.

“I apologise, Friend Stark. I was on a,” he pauses and Loki bites back a snort when he realises why Thor wasn’t here, “diplomatic visit with the royal family of Alfheim.”

 

Tony glances to the side, the stranger drawing his appraising eye. He’s suspicious, anyone would be, but he’s also intrigued. The tall and slender body is hiding something, the sensors in his suit have been going haywire ever since his arrival. The presence he possesses also leads Tony to believe he could be even stronger than the God of Thunder himself; he is dangerous, that much is obvious.

Since hearing Thor call him Loki, Tony has had F.R.I.D.A.Y. running searches to locate that name in any mythology from across the world. When the searches come back with nothing, Tony reels; _who is this being?_ All the names and stories Thor has told them have to some extent matched up to the myths.

Loki hasn’t stopped glaring and it’s making Tony increasingly uncomfortable. It’s uncommon for someone to get under his skin so utterly and so quickly. He begins listing any and all details he sees, all the footage recorded from the suit and the building and starts compiling a profile for this Loki character.

 

Static crackles over his communicator, and he inwardly groans, “ _Tony, report._ ”

Instead of answering out of spite, Tony continues to stare Loki down, Thor awkwardly left off to the side, unsure of how to proceed to ensure he doesn’t start a war between Loki and the Avengers.

_“Report!”_ The commlink whistles again and Loki tilts his head confused as to where the voice originates.

“Alright, Captain Spangles, keep your spandex on!” Tony complains, eyes rolling as he finally decides to move. He walks past Thor and Loki, not sparing the stranger a second glance; his suit is removed as he makes his way along the platform into the building. “Thor is back, and this time… he’s brought a guest.”

Loki watches the human walk off and he looks to Thor with an incredulous look on his face. What is happening, and what is _spandex?_

 

Loki finds out exactly what spandex is and discovers an immediate appreciation for it when he is introduced to _Captain America_. Steven Rogers informally. Steve to friends. And any friend of Thor is a friend of his. Loki very much wants to be friends with Steve... and all his beauty, brawn and blonde hair.

Hardly subtle with his lusty gaze, Loki openly surveys the strong muscle of his thighs and biceps that his tight costume barely contains. Thor catches on faster than Steve, and as the Captain leads them on a tour of the tower — much different from when Thor was last here — he grips Loki’s arm, growling in his ear to _behave_. Loki very much hopes that it’s a promise as much as it is a threat, coming with some sort of punishment if he were to ignore Thor’s plea, which he certainly intends to do.

 

It’s all rather fascinating in the end. The humans surprise Loki more with each step he takes through the building. But he’s not as interested in the architecture as he is with the blondes in his company. At his side Thor is quietly seething, jaw clenched in annoyance and frustration. Steve carries on with his explanation of all the changes that have been made since Thor’s last visit to Midgard, oblivious to the heated, but silent, conversation his guests are sharing through varying facial expressions and eye contact. Not that Loki spends a lot of time looking at Thor, he’s finding it rather difficult to keep his wandering gaze from admiring Steve’s incredibly firm and muscular rear.

Upon entering the elevator, Steve presses a button to his intended floor and the doors close. Loki is wary of the confined space, but considering the size of the three men inside, it’s a snug fit that he appreciates. The box shudders and they begin descending; taken unaware, Loki reaches out and grabs the closest thing to steady himself. It just happens to be Steve, who chuckles and allows Loki to continue to grope his arm until the elevator stops.

 

Upon leaving the elevator, Steve continues his tour, and Loki finally begins to pay attention to what he’s saying rather than his body. This floor holds two self-contained apartments, like those above, which houses an Avenger in each with a functioning kitchen, bathroom, the required number of bedrooms and a living space. It’s all very comfortable and grandiose. Loki practically salivates when Steve points to his own apartment.

Steve finally recognises the look on Loki’s face, and it makes him flush. In both centuries in which he has lived, he doubts he’s ever seen anyone look at him with such unabashed lust. Coughing awkwardly, he points towards the door at the far end, then to the one they are standing by, “That is my apartment, and this one is empty. It only has one bedroom, so we can have an extra bed brought in, or there is another spare apartment on the floor below.”

“Oh, there’s no need for all that fuss, Steve,” Loki drawls his name, his eyelashes fluttering, “Thor and I are already, acquainted. This will be _fine_."

Steve can feel his cheeks burning, he looks to Thor who is ready to do unspeakable things to Loki; a spanking certainly comes to mind. The minx between them is positively glowing under their joint attention. The tension is palpable. It’s becoming more and more obvious as to what Loki wants, and the two blondes share a look. Thor, eyes locked with Steve, places a heavy hand on Loki’s shoulder.

His breath hitches.

 

“ _There you are!_ ” A loud and brash voice blunders in, stopping in his tracks when he sees the three men stood in such close proximity. “Um, Pepper has ordered food, so everyone is, yeah, upstairs…”

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve’s voice is curt and breathless, his eyes narrow, tearing away from Thor to dare Tony to open his mouth again.

Gaping like a fish out of water, Tony makes a hasty retreat. It's ridiculous, he _knew_ Steve wasn't as virginal as his reputation would have people believe, but he still can’t see him as a sexual being. Seeing Captain America with such open lust on his stupid face was like the debasement of a childhood icon. He needs to burn out his retinas.

 


	2. Friendly Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has arrived on Midgard and is introduced to the Avengers, most significantly Captain America…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've subscribed, you're probably waiting for the smut, and I promise there 2,900 words of it in the next chapter!

After receiving word that Thor had returned to Earth and was currently at the Avengers Tower with a _companion_ – Tony’s words – those who weren’t already there made damn sure they were back as soon as possible. Very rarely do they get to meet _friendly_ aliens, and considering Thor’s duty is to protect Midgard, they can only assume he hasn’t led a threat straight through the front door. There are systems in place should the stranger turn villainous, so no one is too worried, and it would be nice to see Thor again too.

Tony blunders out of the elevator and past the variety of people assembled in the dining area waiting with baited breath for their guests to arrive. The beeline Tony makes to the bar is especially intriguing. Some _thing_ or some _one_ has got his panties in a bunch; Clint and Natasha try to coax the reason from him, but he’s as resolute as his iron suit.

Minutes later the elevator doors slide open and three people saunter out. Steve leads the way and the two spies spare each other a glance when they note the stiffness in the Captain’s posture and fading pink tint staining his cheeks. Everyone on the team has a different reaction when it comes to Steve’s amorous activities, but Tony’s aversion is particularly hilarious. Natasha nearly suffocated trying to keep her cool exterior when she found out Tony had given Steve an apartment four floors away from him.

Upon entering the social area, Thor overtakes Steve to greet his friends. The team has grown exponentially over the years that Thor has been gone, so he takes his time greeting every single being in the room, asking their name and discovering their contribution to The Avengers. He shakes hands with the men and kisses those of the women he’s greeting for the first time, and he pulls those he fought alongside into a well overdue bearhug. The new additions are welcoming, despite their weariness. Thor takes his time when speaking to The Vision; it quickly becomes obvious that the Mind Stone is in good hands, and his father will be pleased to hear so. That’s one less thing to worry about during this visit.

Loki on the other hand hangs back, letting Thor bask in the attentions of his friends before stealing his thunder; he smiles fondly as Thor jokes and laughs. The Prince is carefree and relaxed in a way Loki is unaccustomed without even realising. On Midgard, it seems, Thor can be Thor without prejudice. Thor hides the truth well; the burden of the crown reduced to nothing, and there’s a pang in Loki’s chest. He knows a thing or two about royal responsibility, but at least that is behind him now. A hand on his back refocuses his attention to the room rather than the spiral he was falling down. Loki’s skin almost tingles under the touch as he leans into it. Saying nothing, Steve applies a gentle pressure and walks them both into the fray.

 

Loki’s wit and silver tongue charm the team almost immediately – even if he can still see them questioning if he truly is a danger to them and their planet or not. _Of course, he is_ , but that is hardly the first impression he wants to impart on them. They continue to mingle, and Loki is asked a multitude of questions that would have been annoying if it weren’t for the intelligence of them until Pepper announces that the food has arrived from the kitchens based on the lower floors of the tower. Everyone clambers to the grandiose table into their seemingly pre-set seats. Fortunately for him, Loki finds himself caged in between the sheer size of the god and Super Soldier at either side. The lusty flutter settling in his stomach is pleasantly welcome.

The dinner is nice and it's quaint despite the gourmet buffet offered up. Plates hover mid-air, courtesy of Steven Strange and Wanda, as they get passed up and down the table for the whole team to enjoy. The reprieve from the interrogation is bearable, as Loki also gets to show off a simpler side of his seidr; although he would like nothing more than to return to the living quarters he’d been given and take advantage of his time with an exuberant and untroubled Thor. _And another_ should he get his way.

He contemplates the people around him. His initial thoughts on the man in the iron suit — who is decidedly less impressive without it — haven’t changed. Arrogant and egotistical as he stands at the head of the table to make a grand notion of friends and family and Loki easily tunes out the droning. Instead he appraises the others closely. Some are easy to read, inherently human with nothing much to hide. Others are different, with something concealed deep beneath the surface. Energies strum and vibrate through the air; each diverse and each more dangerous than the last.

Who would've thought these creatures could be so _fascinating_?

 

The banquet passes without incident, and the team abandon the table to congregate on sofas for drinks. The proffered Midgardian alcohol tastes like water to Loki, so he magics something stronger for the group: a selection of large tankards of his favourite ale from Niflheim and bottles of wine from Vanaheim. In the time it takes him to blink and the various glass vessels to shimmer into existence on the coffee tables, Loki has a gun and a bow trained on him. He's impassive, raising his hands in quiet submission; these so-called _super spies_ are most impressive, despite being the most human people here.

Thor's booming laugh breaks the tension, and his albeit clumsy explanation of Loki’s seidr has the group relaxing once again. The atmosphere is light and joyous, but the yearning in his gut and the ache between his legs has Loki’s attention firmly fixed on the solider sat across from him. His amorous glances are being resolutely ignored but the smattering of red blotches peeking out from the neckline and the glisten of sweat on his brow firmly cements the Captain’s interest.

Twisting his fingers subtly at his side, Loki sends a lick of magic through the god to his left and his soldier across the way. It settles deep in their loins, fanning an ember of desire that will continue to swell and spread. The instant recognition on their faces is good enough and Loki stands gracefully with a flick of robes. With the attention of the room he announces his retirement for the night. He spins a quick and simple lie, the travel by Bifrost was more taxing on his body than he initially realised and needs rest.

With a slight bow, he summons his seidr and teleports away hoping to not be alone for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, always appreciated!


	3. A Lesson or Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitten, yet still mischevious, Loki gets taught a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try and draw this out over the weekend, but I'm so excited I can't help but upload this story ASAP.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Loki’s heart bruises his ribcage in anticipation. He hopes he won’t be kept waiting long; his intentions couldn’t have been clearer.

Hearing the swoosh of the doors to the, _elevator_ – he thinks he’s using that word correctly – Loki turns his back, playing coy. Ears prick at the near-silent footfalls of the approaching body, and despite his preparedness, it still takes his breath away when he’s pushed flush against the wall. Fingers twine in his hair, pulling his head back against the shoulder behind.

“How dare you make those eyes at me all night, then disappear without permission?” The voice is husky, a low rumble that makes Loki’s knees quake.

With his semblance of control slipping away rapidly, Loki bites out, “I was waiting for you, _Captain_.”

“I ought to teach you some manners,” Steve all but growls into Loki’s ear.

Testing the waters, Steve presses himself closer to Loki, his strong body pushing him harder against the wall. He has one leather clad arm pinned loosely at the base of Loki’s spine, but as the other pale hand begins to wander up the side of his thigh to his buttocks, he gives a sharp tug to the hair tangled around his fingers. Loki gasps and Steve simultaneously sinks his teeth into the soft lobe of Loki’s ear. With a hitch in his breathe, Loki melts against the rock behind him.

“I think you're right, Captain, this one needs a lesson, or perhaps _two_.”

Steve whips his head to the direction of the thunderous voice, Loki strains against the fist in his hair too see.  Thor stands in the middle of the corridor, arms folded across his chest, muscles bulging from his sleeveless tunic. Neither had heard the elevator ping, both lost in each other to notice Thor’s arrival.

“Also has a thing for muscular blondes, don't you?” Thor quips, tilting his head in Loki’s direction to acknowledge him.

Loki nods frantically, his quim slick enough to soak through his breeches, _“Yes_.”

“Yes, what?" Thor barks.

“Yes, my Prince," he bites back.

“Better. What say you, Captain?”

Steve contemplates for a brief moment; it’s only for show, to keep Loki on edge, he didn’t have to think about his answer. “I say, we take this through to my apartment to start these lessons immediately. I have a few things in mind, I’m sure we can come up with something creative enough to curb this behaviour."

Steve spins Loki around, picks him up as if he weighs nothing and throws him unceremoniously over his shoulder. He walks to the door of his apartment and kicks it open, structural integrity be damned; Tony can take the money for repairs out of his Avengers salary.

 

Thor follows closely behind as Steve stalks through the apartment. Out of the corners of his eye, the God catches sight of yet another raggedy haired raven. The stranger stops in his tracks, speechless by the sight walking through to Steve's bedroom. Steve notices him in his periphery, but rather than stopping, he calls over the shoulder that he doesn't have Loki draped over. "This is a thing, Buck. Feel free to join."

Thor stops to take stock of the other being, he smirks at the flabbergasted look on the pretty face that stares across the room. Thor unabashedly appraises the man; long, scraggly hair (much like Loki’s), low hanging sweats on sculpted hips and a tight vest showing off the impressive arms. The silver metal of the left is especially intriguing.

He'll certainly do.

"You're coming with us,” Thor calls over to him and nods in the direction Steve disappeared, “there’s more than enough to go around."

Having heard Thor from the bedroom, Loki howls out a moan loud enough for all to hear. The thrill of being used by three men is almost enough to bring him to climax; Steve nimble fingers working on the buckles of his clothing isn’t helping matters either.

With a glance over to the door, then back to the strange blond staring him down, James “Bucky” Barnes places the glass in his hand unsteadily on the closest flat service and allows himself to be pulled across the room by the static energy surrounding the god. A large hand brushes Bucky’s hair away from his face, followed by an electric shock thrumming through his body as their lips come together. Without another thought, Bucky latches himself onto Thor as their tongues dance; he throws his arms around the strong shoulders and his legs are hoisted from the ground to lock around the even sturdier hips. Thor marches them in the direction Steve went, without stopping the frantic kisses Bucky lavishes upon him.

 

Loki is already a sweaty, weeping mess by the time Thor enters the bedroom. Steve has him half stripped from the waist down; face pushed into the pillows and exposed arse pulled high in the air. The Captain has started his _lessons_ quickly and furiously as the flat palm of his hand strikes the pale expanse of Loki’s buttocks. He cries out at each spank, loving the way he’s being manhandled and used. The ringing of skin striking skin fills the air and stops Thor in his tracks. Bucky, sucking and biting at his neck, is almost forgotten as he locks eyes with Loki across the room. With each blow Loki’s eyes roll back into his skull, and Thor can hardly believe how turned on he is seeing Loki treated in such a way, seeing how much he enjoys.

Thor coughs to announce his presence to the room. Loki cries out as Steve lands one last blow, before he stands and turns to Thor. Bucky’s attention is returned to the room as Thor’s fingers winds in his hair to pull him away from his neck. Thor places the human with the strange metal arm on the ground and ushers him towards Steve.

Each blond checks on their perspective raven. Bucky is basking in the attention, only half listening to Steve between their kisses as he discusses his plans for the evening. Thor crouches beside the bed and ensures Loki is happy to continue with these games as terms hadn’t exactly been discussed. Loki kisses him gently and nods his consent. Thor kisses him back with fervour, and against his lips, he breathes, “You’re perfect.”

Loki is momentarily taken aback by the sincerity in Thor’s words, but he’s almost instantly distracted by the fourth man joining the foray. He gets his first look at the him when he’s crawling up the bed to straddle his chest. Their lips come to together easily and Loki breathes Bucky in, a total distraction from the palaver going on at the base of the bed between Thor and Steve and the removal of their tight, complicated uniforms. Loki is enjoying the light nibbling at his neck when the huffing and puffing becomes a little too much. With a discreet snap of his fingers, any clothes remaining on a body vanish into a pile on the floor.

Bucky sits up in confusion, looking down at his now naked body. Steve crowds against his back, nipping at his ear lobe, “Magic, Bucky. Shall we see what else he can do?”

Loki glances up at Steve through his eyelashes; the pointed look he receives is enough to prompt him. He coaxes Bucky further up to rest higher on his chest. Loki takes Bucky’s semi hard cock in hand and begins to stroke him in earnest. He flicks his wrist in unpredictable ways and every so often flicks out his tongue to lavish attention on the slit of Bucky’s bulging cock. With the masterful fingers it takes no time at all for Bucky to reach his climax, coming all over Loki’s chest, neck and chin as he rides his orgasm.

Loki must have done a good enough job at pleasuring Bucky, as he feels a lubed-up finger slip into the tight pucker of his arse as a reward. It doesn’t take long for a second and third finger to be worked into him. He’s even given a fourth because whoever the culprit is obviously believes their cock is deserving of it; but Loki is thankful, the suddenness of the cock being thrust into him takes his breath away. The stretch is familiar though. He would recognise Thor’s cock anywhere.

 

Steve plucks Bucky from Loki’s chest and drops him on the bed alongside the god, instantly dipping into him with lubricated fingers to stretch him out. Bucky glances to the side and watches Thor fuck into Loki like a wild stallion. Loki is clawing at the sheets around him and crying out at each of Thor’s thrusts. The fingers inside of Bucky and the show to his side are enough to have his cock filling out, ready to go again after one orgasm.

When he determines Bucky is ready, and Thor has pulled out of Loki, Steve lies on the bed and hauls Loki on top of him. With Loki’s back flush against his chest, expertly stretched and balanced, Steve tugs a few times on his cock then slides into Loki’s loosened hole. He feels the pale man suck in a deep breath as he gets used to the new stretch. Steve stills himself, watching as Thor crowds between his and Loki’s spread legs. He feels rather than sees Thor bully his thick cock into Loki’s cunt.

 

Loki chokes on the air he tries to suck into his lungs as he is stretched from both holes, by both of the strong, blond men he had been lusting after. When they bottom out, they are mercifully still, the double stretch all encompassing and overwhelming; it’s hard to relax enough to keep them in him comfortably. Thor tilts his hips experimentally and Loki’s eyes roll back, his head dropping to the bed beside Steve’s. With his hands steady on Loki’s hips, Thor begins to set a languid pace, with Steve still an immovable object in his arse. The arms around Loki’s body tighten, holding him steady so he doesn’t slip from Steve’s chest. The cock in his arse then begins to move, sliding in and out in the opposite direction as Thor does his cunt.

Panting like a beast in heat, all Loki can do is grasp the sheets around his head and plant his feet as solidly against the bed as he can, with the two blondes picking up their pace; he’s well and truly at their mercy. The initial pain and discomfort had subsided, but it has made his cock wilt; Bucky is at his side fisting his cock and petting his hair. When at full mast again, Bucky surprises him by straddling the mound of bodies and sinking straight onto his cock.

Bucky is unable to get any sort of rhythm so allows himself to be jostled around by the frantic thrusting of Thor and Steve. He reaches back and slips his cold, metal hand between himself and Loki’s clit, rubbing him and rubbing him until Loki is howling and scratching his thighs. With the other hand, he fists his own cock, and simultaneously Bucky welcomes the warmth of Loki’s come filling him as he spurts more of his own over Loki’s chest. He rides him for a few more waves until his sees actual tears pooling in the corners of Loki’s eyes. He carefully extracts himself from Loki’s sensitive cock and the pile of bodies before he collapses on the bed. He wipes away the tears and kisses Loki’s face gently – worshipping – lavishing him in praise. Loki sobs and Bucky holds him tightly.

When the pain has been overtaken by pleasure and Loki is less distressed, Bucky twists himself around, so his feet are at the head of the bed. He feels around for Loki’s hand, taking the long pale fingers in his own and directs them to the come leaking from him. Loki moans breathlessly as he slips his fingers shallowly into Bucky to feel the aftermath of his first climax. Bucky is gracious enough to lean over his body to flick his tongue against his clit, and Loki thanks him by finger fucking him in earnest.

Bucky keeps working at Loki’s clit with both his mouth and his fingers, and every so often sinks back onto the fingers inside him. He is beginning to sense the rest of the men reaching their ends, both Thor and Steve thrusting as hard as they can, grunting and moaning like animals. Loki is also losing control; his fingers slip from Bucky to grip onto the muscle of thigh.

It's all too much.

Loki’s quim contracts, pushing Thor out of him and squirting over his cock. Bucky furiously rubs Loki’s clit until he’s a shivering, mewling mess; Steve doesn’t relent and keeps thrusting. Bucky wraps his hand around Loki's cock until he once again covers himself and Bucky in come. Without thinking and with his body on autopilot, Loki opens his legs wider and invites Thor back in, knowing that he has yet to come and Steve is still a solid force in his arse.

" _Please_ ,” Loki cries, “finish your lesson. Come inside me."

Thor reenters Loki and begins chasing his own climax with frantic thrusting. Bucky, growing hard again, kisses Loki softly as he ignores his own needs, holding him steady to allow Thor and Steve free range to fuck as hard as they can. Bucky will help Loki give the blondes what they need.

 

It's Steve that comes first out of the two blondes, shouting and yelling as he spurts deeply into Loki. Eventually he slips free and holds Loki steady. Thor also pulls out and flips Loki onto his stomach, manhandling Loki into his knees to thrust himself back into his sopping cunt. It doesn’t take too much longer for Thor’s thunderous shout to echo through the room as he coats every inch of Loki’s quim with come.

Loki can barely keep himself up as Thor pulls out; with no one holding him, he collapses face first into the mattress. Bucky starts stroking his hair and Loki notices the man’s cock is hard _again_. He rolls towards Bucky, onto his back, eyes silently pleading with him to fill him up. They share an understanding look and Bucky takes his position and slides into the miraculously tight heat of Loki’s arse, choking out a strangled moan.

Thor kisses Loki hard, thanking and praising him for all his hard work. Steve slips his fingers and most of his hand into Loki's sloppy cunt with ease. His mouth gets to work on his cock. One of Thor's hands rubs at Loki's clit, and he sucks dutifully at his nipples. Bucky finally spills inside Loki without really much effort, he’s so turned on and not even his previous orgasms could’ve eased the last. Loki whimpers, tears rolling down his face from over stimulation as pleasure is inflicted upon every erogenous point of his body.

Now that Bucky has finished, he climbs over the bodies to settle himself beside Loki’s head again, caressing his hair and brushing away the tears. Thor remains relentless on his clit, has a nipple between his teeth even though they’re red and swollen, and he fucks three fingers into Loki’s arse; Steve keeps a tight fist on Loki’s cock and his fist has disappeared into Loki’s cunt.

Loki’s earth shatters around him as his climax tears through his body. He comes painfully hard, muscles shaking and twitching uncontrollably, come spurting from his cock and gushing from his cunt.

 

When it is all over, Thor sweeps Loki into his big strong arms, holding him tight and making him feel safe. Bucky keeps petting his hair and kissing his face reassuringly, as he had been so good at throughout the evening. Steve disappears and returns with a bowl of warm water and a handful of soft cloths. All three men lay Loki against the bed and set about cleaning the come and sweat off his skin, making him feel slightly fresher. Once finished, Bucky whispers to Steve, suggesting they move to his room, away from the stained and damp sheets on Steve's bed. Steve kisses Bucky sweetly as praise for his thoughtful idea and sends him off.

Thor, suddenly feeling protective over the half unconscious Loki, picks him up before Steve could even think of doing so. Steve understands and leads the pair out of his own bedroom and across the apartment to Bucky’s room. Bucky has removed the thick duvet from the bed and has found a light blanket instead. He’s lit the candles that are placed randomly around the room. Steve kisses him again in thanks and Bucky can help but blush and flourish under the attention.

Thor lays Loki on the bed as gently as possible and Steve ushers Bucky to join him. He lays next to him, peppering his face with even more kisses. Thor joins the pair on the bed behind Loki, a strong arm securing him. Steve does the same but crushes behind Bucky. The bed frame gives a creak under the weight of four strapping men, but it decides to hold. Steve’s bed survived worse, so no one is worried. The fit is tight on the mattress, but with Loki and Bucky curled tightly around each other there’s more than enough room for Thor and Steve to comfortably drift into a light snooze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a short bonus scene for the next chapter, and when I surface again in roughly 12 hours (it's just gone 2am here...), I'll upload it to finish this fic off.
> 
> I'm incredibly proud of this work, so please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it too!


	4. Godliness vs Super Soldier Serum, a Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers _love_ to gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovelies, last chapter for y'all! Maybe see you in a few more years for the next instalment of Loki's journey through the nine realms!

Loki clicks his fingers and disappears. The team of gathered Avengers glance at each other before silently agreeing this isn’t exactly strange for them and they continue with their conversations. Steve puts on a neutral face and beautifully acts the doting host. After what he believes is an appropriate amount of time, he announces to the room he’s also going to turn in for the night.

A few of the Avengers begin to catch on; Natasha and Clint are sniggering like schoolchildren, huddled together in the corner of the sofa giggling over their drinks. Sam watches his friend closely, an eyebrow raised in rather impressed confusion. When Thor feigns tiredness – the journey was long and treacherous, you see – the entire room knows something is going on. Thor retires not long after Steve’s departure, and as soon as the elevator door closes, the rest of the remaining Avengers descend into complete and utter chaos.

 

“I thought he was a god, how tired can he be?” Peter calls out to the room.

Tony looks at Spider-Man with a sharp eye then at his watch, “Isn’t it your curfew soon?”

The teenager sinks into the sofa, eyes shifty as he ignores his mentor.

“Do you think we’ve finally found use for that empty apartment on Steve’s floor?” Pepper says to gain Tony’s attention.

“What empty apartment? Where does Bucky live?” Tony asks in genuine confusion, fully under the assumption their lived separately.

“Hey, where is Bucky tonight?” Sam pipes up. It’s not uncommon for the Winter Solider to spend time in solitude, but as a friend, Sam tries to keep a track of him.

“Haven’t seen him all day,” Clint chortles with glee, “Wherever he is, I’m sure he’s about to get the surprise of his life.”

“It’s a good thing there’s a whole lot of stamina down there,” Natasha states matter-of-factly. “What do you think will last longer, the stamina of a super-soldier or that of an actual god?”

“Opening bets start at $20!” Clint yells as he stands up and onto the coffee table.  “Godliness vs. Super-soldier serum: a battle of strength, stamina and sexual prowess. Who will win?”

“How on earth do you expect to find the answer to that?” Tony asks, perplexed.

 

Between the group, various methods are tossed around.

Natasha and Clint already know which air vents to use to reach Steve’s apartment. There’s tech in the lab that can give them an accurate view once they get there.

Pepper, as a surprise to everyone, openly admits she wants to watch whatever is happening – there are cameras everywhere, why not make use of them?

Tony continues to be horrified by the whole discussion and it’s the only time anyone has ever seen him speechless.

Sam knows full well that he can get the answer from Steve himself. Best buds and all.

Peter is mildly embarrassed by the old people talking about sex, clearly wishing he was anywhere but there. He even decides, this once, he’ll make curfew and grabs his bag to disappear out the nearest window.

Bruce, the Vision and Steven Strange think they can decipher a scientific algorithm, equation or lab experiment to tell them the answer, and begin conferring on how that could be done.

Tony finally decides enough is enough and slips away to the lab to tinker on his suits. He’s too old for this shit anyway.

The others continue long into the night, childishly challenging each other to venture down to Steve’s floor, to see what intel they can discover without overtly breaching the privacy of their friends, colleagues and strange aliens. Each has a story to tell when they return, but are still unable to determine the answer plaguing their thoughts: godliness or super-soldier serum?

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning has all of the Avengers once again gathering around the dining room table. Anticipation buzzes through the air as waffles and pancakes are dished out amongst the team. The conversation is light and pleasant, but deep down they all want to restart the gossip from the previous night. There are some notable absences, and everyone is on edge with four empty seats taking up one side of the table.

_Finally_ , the elevator pings. Silence descends over the room, and four men walk in.

 

The two blondes are talking animatedly about utter nonsense, Thor’s hand clapped onto Steve’s shoulder as they laugh together. Behind them, Loki and Bucky are enthralled in each other, quietly whispering and sharing intimate glances. As they reach the table, Thor pulls out a chair for Loki as Steve does the same for Bucky, before taking a seat at their respective sides.

The blissful glow emanating from the group is enough to keep the hounds at bay. The Avengers immediately and without conferring, decide not to pursue the line of questioning that had been on the edge of their tongues since the night before. It would almost be rude to ruin the serene aura.

 

But that doesn’t mean the bet is off.

They will get their answer one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
